1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a portable electronic device with a camera assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones usually include camera assemblies for capturing images. Typically, anti-dust cotton is used to fill and seal gaps to prevent dust from entering through the gaps into the camera assembly. However, the assembly of the anti-dust cotton is very difficult with the increasingly compact camera assemblies available today.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.